Cockatrice's Chamber (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Cockatrice's Chamber is a The Fastnesses level in LEGO Dimensions Walkthrough Section One: Dungeon Mystery As you appear in this stage, you will find yourself controlling King B'rge, Rex, and Hayden. You are in the dungeon of coronet castle. Start by heading to the right, where you can collect LEGO studs. Make your way to the back left corner of the dungeon, where there is a portrait of Merlin shooting a laser from his wand. Use laser deflector with B'rge's crown to cut a hole in the ceiling. This will cause bricks to fall from it. Build those to form shelves along the left wall as valuable LEGO studs appear. Jump up and grab those. Break the lamps and shelving if you have not already done so for LEGO studs, then look back to the Sword Switch next to the perfect. It is perfect for B'rge's sword, so control him and have him stick his sword in to causes vines to appear. Cut them open with his sword to open way to a further chamber. Enter the new passageway. In the underground where you appear, there are more LEGO studs stringing along the ground. Be careful if you collect them. There are places where beanstalks will ambush you. Do not move fast and you will see them before brushing up against them and dying. Head to the left side of the area, where the ivy has extended over chests. Slice through again. Climb up the landmass and look toward the right. There is what looks like a colossal squid blocking your path. You can build some LEGO here to form a huge plunger. Use the Sword Switch on it to cause it to launch on and suck the squid's face. That will allow you to head along the transit that he was guarding for LEGO studs. You can also now assemble a platform that you can leap onto, at the base of the cliff at the center of the room. When you stand on it, one of your fellows should use the Sword Switch next to it to raise it so that you can climb along the high ground. Proceed carefully, collecting LEGO studs and still watching for vines. When you reach the far right side of that raised landmass, assemble a skeleton from the mound of bones and a sequence is triggered. Another of the Krakkens appears below, along with a plunger. There should now be a spring of water that you can jump along to reach the next cliff, where you can assemble bricks to form a wood snake bridge ladder below. It will crawl along and then form a bridge across a pit next to the lower right side of the screen. Jump along the bridge ladder to reach the far side of that hole. There, you can tug on the idol to bring it down to a lower level. Jump into its space and the statue will rise toward high ground. Then you can jump onto that ledge and through an opening. Section Two: Cockatrice's Cave Following a cut-scene, you will find yourself in a fight with the Cockatrice. Your opponent is positioned along the back center of the room. As you run around its fort, it will follow you with a petrifying gaze. Keep moving. If you stop and remain in one location for awhile, you will be turned to stone and die. That knowledge will come in handy shortly. See the pot along the bottom of the screen? It needs three ingredients to function. To find those ingredients, you need to remove the stones along the sides of the dungeon. Begin with the one in the back right area. Stand in front of it to attract the Cockatrice's attention. When it lashes out at you, its head will collide with the mound of boulders and a heart will disappear from your adversary's life meter. Use Wall Cut on the Cockatrice's head and interact with it to receive the fang, then take that item over to the pot. The second rock, next to the first one, functions the same way except that after the Cockatrice makes an opening for you, a stone appears that you must open with Wall Cut to obtain the crystal. Once you have it, drop it into the pot. Now you can find the third ingredient by heading to the left side of the screen, then letting the Cockatrice lash through more stones to reveal a third opening. Melt the ice rock to make a hostile appear, then kill it to reveal the final ingredient. Now carry it over to the elixir and drop it into the mixture. You will create a potion to get Super Strength. Take a swig of that, then head back left and climb the cliff to where a switch is positioned on the wall. Give it a tug and you will release the Bennu Bird, who will fly out and peck your foe in the eyeballs. The Cockatrice is nearly dead at that point. It has only one heart left on its life meter now. Hit the Cockatrice with your sword to frighten it away for awhile. Now head around the outer edge of the area and smash any fallen bricks that you find. You will be able to build and interact with three instruments. Then head to the back upper left space in the wall. You can jump up to it, then attach two chains to an overhead pole. Now you can tug down a curtain to reveal a pipe. Leap through it and you will be warped to an area to your upper right, like a me, a Mario! Head to the right again to find that the Cockatrice has returned. He is positioned beyond the magic hat. The Cockatrice will periodically send a gust of stone magic your way to keep you from getting close. Between puffs, get close enough so that the Wall Cut icon appears on the ground. Activate it to point the sword under the Cockatrice's mouth to deal the killing blow and finish the stage. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:The Fastnesses Category:The Fastnesses Levels Category:Story Pack Levels